


Dear Miles

by HenryCCDL



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sad, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: (Writen in partnership with The-Prowler-Official on tumblr-)While visiting his uncle's house after his death, Miles finds a letter...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dear Miles

**_Dear Miles,_ **

_ If you're seeing this letter, that means my job has turned dangerous and I don't know if I'm gonna make it back. I've hidden things from you, dark things. I'm not gonna water things down in this. You may have a vague idea about how me and your father were treated as children. Neglected and Abused, sometimes even sexually. all we really had was each other. I always let your dad, my little brother, have enough to eat, even if it meant stealing from people I knew. We loved each other, and that love was enough to keep me from completely going over the edge. But then after that night we got arrested, that love was almost completely broken. My rage came to the surface, I wasn't thinking right. I made a monster, Miles, a monster that I could use to let all my rage out. _

_ I made the Prowler, I am the Prowler. _

_ The Prowler is how I let all of my pent up anger at the world out. I've killed, I've killed for money. I'm so sorry. I've dug a hole for myself, a hole that I can never climb out of. Nothing I have done is justified in the slightest. I don't enjoy killing. I hate doing it because every person I kill might have a family, a family with someone as incredible as you in it who deserves all the love in the world. I only ever laid a finger on you once, and I still regret it to this day. You don't have to even try to forgive me, just keep going. You're an amazing kid, and I love you with all my heart.  _

_ You'll do incredible things, little man. _

**_-Aaron_ **

Miles looks up from the letter he had found stuffed inside a small box in his uncle's nightstand, Tears leaking down his face. Miles already knew he had been the Prowler, It had been a month since his uncle had died in that cold alleyway, and now he and his dad finally had the courage to both go back to Aaron's apartment. Miles's dad had made arrangements for Aaron's apartment to be preserved until Miles was ready to move out so he could live there. Jefferson walks into the bedroom, a solemn look on his face. Miles hands him the letter which he reads, his face growing sad. 

"Your Uncle...my big brother, really did love you. And wherever he is, I know that fact still stands and always will."

They embrace.

**The end**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
